Les temps passes, l'amour reste
by imnotafuckinmudblood
Summary: -FEMMESLASH- Wir befinden uns vier Jahre nach dem Krieg. Hogwarts ist nicht nur Schule sondern auch Universität. Unsere drei Helden sind ebenfalls dort zum studieren und ein fiktiver Charakter, Maya, studiert ab diesem Jahr ebenfalls dort. Hermine und Maya verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut und verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, doch wie wird es weiter gehen mit den beiden?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel I**

Der Regen prasselte leise gegen ihr Zimmerfenster, als sie _Lehre der Runen-Sekundarstufe 2 _durchblätterte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und musterte den Regen. Normalerweise säße sie jetzt mit Sonnenbrille und ihren Freundinnen unter dem Eifelturm und würde den letzten Ferientag genießen, ein Café au Lait trinken und Erdbeeren mit Schokoladensoße naschen.  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür holte Maya wieder zurück in das verregnete London.

„Ja?"

„Das Wetter hier ist ganz anders als das in Paris, hm?"

„Ich glaube daran werde ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen, Kuschelsocken und Wolldecke um diese Jahreszeit…?!" Sie musste grinsen als sie zu ihrer Mutter sah.

„Hier ist das Wetter eben etwas anders als in Paris Chérie." Sie strich ihrer Tochter über die dunkelbraunen langen Haare und deutete auf das Buch in Mayas Händen. „Na, schon nervös vor morgen?" Ein liebliches Lächeln umspielte ihre tiefblauen Augen.

„Ein bisschen ja.. Neue Schule, neue Menschen und meine Mädels in Beauxbaton…"

„Du wirst das schaffen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du bist eine _Dupont_!" Alice grinste und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

_„__Alice! Maya! Dîner!" _

„Komm Mum, lass uns lieber runter gehen, du weißt doch das Dad sein kleines Mädchen noch einmal sehen möchte, bevor es morgen wieder nach Beauxba–ich meine Hogwarts geht." Mayas Augen schweiften traurig über _Lehre der Runen-Sekundarstufe 2_.

„Komm ma Petite, lass uns deinen vorerst letzten Abend mit uns genießen." Sie lächelte ihr, Maya so bekanntes, warmes Lächeln und unwillkürlich musste Maya zurücklächeln.

0-0

_„__Hast du auch an die Bücher gedacht, Liebling?"_-Doris' Stimme klang sanft durch den Telefonhörer.

„Ja Mum habe ich, das Licht ist aus, die Fenster geschlossen und die Alarmanlage scharf. Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen, ich fahre doch nur nach Hogwarts, wie jedes Jahr." Hermine lachte leise.

„Aber das ist das erste Mal, dass wir nicht dabei sind, wenn du in den Zug einsteigst!" Erwiderte Doris besorgt.

„Mum, ich bin keine zwölf mehr, ich werde ja wohl in ein Zug einsteigen können! Und in den Weihnachtsferien sehen wir uns doch wieder…" Hermine war sowohl genervt von der Besorgtheit ihrer Mutter als auch amüsiert.

„Ach…Ja..-Ja du hast ja Recht! Ich wünsche dir eine schönen Schulstart und melde dich nochmal bevor du abfährst!"

„Ja mach ich. Gib Dad einen Kuss von mir!" Sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Augenrollen und legte den Hörer auf.

Ich bin halt ihr kleines Mädchen…dachte Hermine und lächelte, als sie ihren Koffer zumachte und noch einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr warf.

„Scheiße…" murmelte sie, stürmte aus auf den großen Flur und riss fast ihre kostbare Kommode die ihre Eltern ihr aus Ägypten mitbrachten um, als sie ihren Koffer hinter sich her zog.

0-0

Ginny sah gerade auf die Uhr als sie eine völlig gestresste Hermine aus der großen Flügeltür rausstürmen sah. Die schöne Brünette nickte dem Portier schnell zu bevor sie auf Ginny zu gerannt kam.

„Was bist du so gestresst?!" Ginny grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?! Unser Zug fährt in 20 Minuten und wir müssen noch quer durch London!" Hermine fand es überhaupt nicht zum Lachen, dass Ginny das auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

„Wie spät ist es denn bei dir? Laut meiner Uhr haben wir noch über eine Stunde Zeit, wir wollten doch noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen, oder hast du das vergessen?" Jetzt musste Ginny einfach los lachen, als sie Hermines verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Verdammt…" Hermines Mine hellte sich wieder auf. „Ich hab vergessen, dass meine Uhr falsch geht…"

„Die großartige Hermine Granger vergisst ihre Uhr zu stellen?!" Ginny musste so sehr lachen, dass sie schon Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Das ist nicht lustig Ginny!" ermahnte Hermine sie mit errötetem Gesicht. „Komm, dann lass uns jetzt endlich den Kaffee trinken gehen, bevor du dich noch tot lachst!"

Ginny brauchte nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, es reichte ein Blick und Hermine musste ebenfalls grinsen.

0-0

„Okay… Ich glaub den Rest schaffe ich auch alleine…" Maya drehte sich zu ihren Eltern um und fiel ihnen um den Hals.

„Je t'aime ma petite!" Philippe küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn bevor sie sich umdrehte und zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn verschwand.

„Sie wird das schon schaffen Philippe, sie ist 18 Jahre alt." Alice strich ihrem Mann über die Wange und küsste ihn.

„Du hast ja Recht… Aber ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um sie..." Sagte er und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Sie wird es schaffen, du kennst sie." Sie lächelte ihren Mann warm an und sie gingen in Richtung Ausgang von King's Cross.

Wie immer hatte seine Frau ihn überzeugt und er folgte ihr, während er seine Hand mit ihrer vereinigte.

0-0

„Maya!" Eine überschlagende Männerstimme brüllte irgendwo hinter ihr ihren Namen.

Sie drehte sich, offensichtlich ziemlich verwirrt, um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Pierre.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Maya starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Na ich studiere ab diesem Jahr in Hogwarts!" Ein Augenrollen und eine übertriebene, abfällige Handbewegung, welche er nur macht, wenn er übertreiben will, zeigten Maya, dass sie es, laut ihm, hätte wissen müssen. Sie musste grinsen. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier machst?"

„Naja, ich würde sagen das Gleiche wie du!" Sie grinste quer über ihr Gesicht, froh jemanden gefunden zu haben den sie kannte.

„Wieso nicht in Beauxbaton?"

„Mein Dad hat ein besseres Jobangebot in der Nähe von London gefunden, also sind wir aus Paris nach London gezogen..."

„Was ein glücklicher Zufall!" seine Stimme überschlug sich und er drückte sie fest an sich.

„So kenn ich dich Pierre!" Sie drückte sich genauso fest an ihn.

„Komm, lass uns in den Zug einsteigen, soll ich deinen Koffer nehmen, damit ich nicht gleich ganz so schwul wirke?" Er zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Immer diese Schwulen..!" Sie grinste ebenfalls mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen und er boxte sie sanft in die Schulter.

„Du bist doch hier die Lesbe…!" Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging in Richtung Zug.

Maya drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um, um ihren Koffer zu greifen, da spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der rechten Schulter.

0-0

„Oh… Oh, tut mir leid! Ich wo-" Hermines Atem stockte als sie die junge Hexe sah, welche sie gerade umgerannt hatte. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen dunklen Teint und ihre langen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen, Haare umspielten ihr zierliches Gesicht. Ihre perfekt gezupften Augenbraunen verdeutlichten nur noch die Schönheit ihrer dunkelbraunen Augen. Ihre vollen, wunderschönen Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen und die kleinen Grübchen rechts und links verdeutlichten ihre wunderschöne Ausstrahlung.

„Kein Problem" sagte Maya und lächelte, als sie die errötende Hermine Granger vor sich sah. Kein Zweifel, es war Hermine Granger. Die Hermine Granger. Ihre roten Wangen ließen ihre braunen Augen noch dunkler wirken. Ihre braunen Locken fielen wie von selbst um ihr makelloses Gesicht. Mayas Herz raste, als sie sich der wunderschönen Hexe abwandte und in den Zug stieg.

0-0

„Hermine?" Ginny stand neben ihrer Freundin und sah sie fragen an. „Hermine!"

Die ältere Hexe wirbelte zu Ginny herum und sah sie verdutzt an. „Ja..?"

„Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen oder was?" Ginny konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was? Wer? Wieso sollte es mir die Sprache verschlagen haben?!" Ihr verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu übersehen, als sie nach ihrem Koffer griff.

„Naja, so wie du das Mädchen eben angestarrt hast, muss es das ja!", Ginny musterte Hermine mit einem amüsierten Gesicht. Hermine wurde hoch rot und sah unsicher durch die Gegend. „Sie war schon heiß.", sagte Ginny und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu.

Hermine ignorierte den Blick und antwortete darauf nur mit einem dumpfen „Hm."

„Du brauchst gar nicht so weg zu gucken ich kenne dich gut genug! Außerdem würde es dir gut tun nach Ronald mal wieder überhaupt irgendwen zu haben!" Sagte Ginny grinsend und hievte ihren Koffer in den Hogwarts Express.

0-0

„…dann wurde ich von ihm ins Wasser ge-Maya?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Pierre musterte die junge Hexe die schräg gegenüber von ihm saß und verträumt aus dem Fenster sah.

„Äh, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du mir überhaupt zugehört hast?" Er war unübersehbar leicht verärgert.

„Ja, hab ich…" Maya konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern was er ihr erzählt hatte, ihre Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei ihrem Zusammenstoß mit Hermine Granger.

„Hast du nicht, das sehe ich. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?!" Er sah sie besorgt an als seine Besorgnis in Heiterkeit überschlug. „Ich weiß wo du bist, du bist bei ihr!" Als er grinsend zu Maya rüber sah, sah sie unsicher und mit errötetem Gesicht aus dem Fenster.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Sie sah kurz zu ihm rüber und sah dann schnell wieder weg. Nervös spielte sie mit der Kette, die ihre Mutter ihr zu ihrem 18ten Geburtstag schenkte.

„Neeeeeeeeeeein, du weist natürlich nicht wovon ich rede! Du sitzt seit zwei Stunde da, siehst aus dem Fenster und bist überall nur nicht bei mir! Außerdem kannst du mir nicht mal in die Augen sehen und spielst sehr offensichtlich nervös mit deiner Kette!" Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Hat sich da jemand in Miss Granger verguckt?!"

„Nein habe ich nicht! Zudem steht sie sowieso nicht auf Frauen…!" Maya konnte die leichte Trauer in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Wenn sie überhaupt auf irgendwas steht…", sagte Pierre, rutschte näher an sie ran.

„Wie meinst du das?" Maya sah neugierig zu ihm herüber.

„Man sagt, dass nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer ermordet wurde, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger eine Beziehung führten."

„Siehst du! Und wieso dann dein Kommentar?" Maya verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Lernst du eigentlich irgendwann mal, mir bis zum Ende zu zuhören?!" Er wirkte leicht verärgert. „Also", sagte er nachdem seine Mine sich wieder entspannt hatte. „Nachdem Miss Granger und Weasley ein halbes Jahr zusammen waren, machte sie Schluss mit ihm und man sagt, dass sie seitdem keine Beiziehung, One-Night-Stands, Affären oder sonst irgendwas in diese Richtung hatte. Sie sei nah dem Krieg sehr verschlossen geworden für die Liebe." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und strich über ihr Knie.

„Das sind eh nur Gerüchte." Maya sah aus dem Fenster wo die Regentropfen Wettlauf spielten. Aber wieso wirkten ihre Augen dann so warm? Sie wirkt nicht wie eine, die so kalt sein kann. Ich sollte aufhören über sie nachzudenken!

„Hör auf zu denken und warte ab, du wirst noch merken wie sie ist, man kann deine Gedanken ja förmlich hören!" Er grinste und bot ihr einen Schokofrosch an. Dankend nahm sie einen, sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nicht einen Bissen runter bekommen und war froh, über jedes Gramm Zucker, dass sie zu sich nehmen konnte. Als sie die Sammelkarte aufklappte, lächelte eine wunderschöne, brünette Hexe sie an. War ja klar…dachte Maya als sie auf das Bild von Hermine Granger sah.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Hermine die die beleuchteten Türme von Hogwarts erblickte, wurde ihr erst bewusst wie lange sie doch aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Mittlerweile war es dunkel und die Türme wirkten viel größer als bei Tageslicht. _Ich habe nicht wirklich drei Stunden nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt…Und warum bin ich so nervös? Ist es wegen des Mädchens auf Gleiß 9 ¾? Nein, das ist unmöglich, ich habe ihr nur für eine Sekunde in die Augen gesehen und doch waren sie so vertraut…_dachte sie und gleichzeitig realisierte sie, dass ihr iPhone aus war. Sie nahm die Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr und sah zu Ginny rüber. Sie war zusammengesunken und lehnte gegen die kalte Scheibe des Hogwarts-Expresses.

„Ginny" Hermine legte sanft ihre Hand auf Ginnys Oberschenkel und drückte ihn sanft.

„Hmm?" Ginny sah Hermine verschlafen an.

„Wir sind gleich da." Hermine lächelte die Rothaarige an.

„Wie schön Hogwarts' Türme in der Nacht aussehen…" Verträumt sah Ginny aus dem Fenster. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Hermine sich von der Schönheit des Schlosses in den Bann ziehen und sie ertappte sich wie sie wieder bei der Begegnung mit der wunderschönen Hexe war, die sie vor neun Stunden auf Gleis 9 ¾ umrannte.

0-0

„Wow…" war alles was Maya bei den riesigen Türmen rausbrachte.

„Wirklich schön, wie sich die die Türme an das schwarz der Nacht schmiegen." Pierre war hin und weg und rannte geradewegs in einen sportlichen, jungen Mann. „Oh…Ver-Verzeihung…" Pierre lief rot und lächelte kurz zu dem Blondhaarigen auf.

„Naaa, hat sich da wer verguckt?" Maya grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sei du mal ganz leise, _er_ ist wenigstens nicht berühmt…" Pierre grinste zurück.

„Das ist noch nicht einmal wahr!" Maya war leicht verärgert gab ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Sorry Süße, war nicht so gemeint.", er lächelte ihr zu.

Unwillkürlich hielt Maya Ausschau, doch sie wusste nicht genau wonach, während sie mit dem Menschenstrom in Richtung Hogwarts mit glitt.

0-0

„Miss Granger, Mr. Peterson?" Professor McGonagall winkte aufgeregt mit der Hand. „Sie als Schülersprecher der gesamten Schülerschaft von Hogwarts, haben auch einige Privilegien die die anderen Schüler nicht genießen." Während McGonagall sie einwies gingen sie in Richtung der Treppen. „Jedes Haus hat einen eigenen, für Schüler unzugänglichen Turm, der ganz allein für die Schülersprecher bewohnbar ist. Da alle drei Jahre, zwei Schülersprecher gewählt werden, ist nicht jeder Turm in jedem Haus besetzt, wie sie sicher verstehen."

Hermine fiel es außerordentlich schwer, McGonagall zuzuhören und sie schob es auf ihre langsam durchkommenden Kopfschmerzen.

„…und es ist jedem Schülersprecher selber überlassen ob der Turm offen bleibt oder geschlossen, für die nächsten drei Jahre ist das allein ihr Bereich. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, vielen Dank Professor." David Peterson schüttelte McGonagalls Hand mit einem Lächeln. _Er ist einer der Besten aus Ravenclaw und wirklich gut für den Job, _dachte Hermine und schüttelte Professor McGonagall die Hand.

Während McGonagall ihnen die Schlüssel für die Türme überreichte, sagte sie: „Eine Bitte habe ich schon einmal an sie, bevor das Schuljahr wirklich beginnt, könnten sie die Korridore der vier Häuser einmal durchgehen um sicherzugehen, dass alle Schüler sich in der Großen Halle befinden?" Sie lächelte die neuen Schülersprecher an und drehte sich um, um in die Große Halle zu gelangen.

„Alles Gute, wir sehen uns in Verwandlung." David gab Hermine die Hand, schüttelte ihre und ging dann Richtung Ravenclaw-Korridor.

_Ich sollte mich dringend in den Griff bekommen, ich habe Verantwortung für die Halbe Schülerschaft Hogwarts'! _Dachte sie verärgert über sich selber und bog in den Gryffindor-Korridor ein.

0-0

„Willkommen in Hogwarts liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Wir beginnen wie jedes Jahr mit der Wahl der Häuser für die neuen Schüler und Studenten. Ich bitte alle _Studenten_ sich in einer Reihe vor dem sprechenden Hut aufzustellen!"

Maya war fasziniert, überwältig und sprachlos auf einmal_. Beauxbaton ist ziemlich klein dagegen…_dachte sie als sie in die glänzenden Augen von Minerva McGonagall sah. Maya lächelte ihr zu und McGonagall lächelte zurück. Maya war froh, dass ihre Großtante sie unterstützte. Sie sah sie zwar nur selten, doch für McGonagall ist Maya wie ihre eigene Enkeltochter und auf jedem größeren Familienfest, unterhalten sie sich bis tief in die Nacht bis sie, zum Bedauern beider Parteien, Abschied nehmen müssen. Mayas Erinnerungen schweiften weit ab von der Großen Halle, dem sprechenden Hut und ihrem mulmigen Bauchgefühl.

„Siehst du ihn?" Pierres Flüstern riss Maya aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wa-Wen sehe ich?" Maya war völlig perplex als sie sich in der Realität wieder fand.

„Na den Hottie von vorhin!"

„Was? Achso, nein, ich hab nicht drauf geachtet…" Unwillkürlich schweifte Mayas Blick suchend durch die Menge. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie nicht mehr nach einem Blondschopf sondern nach einer Brünetten Ausschau hielt.

Doch fielen ihr währenddessen die vier langen geraden Tische auf, an denen mindestens Zweitausend Schüler und Studenten saßen und der lange querstehende Tisch am Ende der Halle an denen die Lehrer sich versammelten und McGonagall vor ihnen am Pult stand und ihre Ansprache hielt. Plötzlich fielen von der Decke vier Flaggen: ganz links eine blau-bronzene mit einem Adler darauf und der Aufschrift _Ravenclaw_, links in der Mitte eine rot-goldene mit einem Löwen abgebildet und der Aufschrift _Gryffindor_. Danach folgte ein breiter Gang geradewegs durch die 200 Meter lange Halle. Rechts in der Mitte war eine weitere Flagge, die die Farben gelb und schwarz trug und einen Dachs als Symbol und die Aufschrift _Hufflepuff_ besaß. Ganz rechts war eine grün-silberne Flagge mit einer Schlange und der Aufschrift _Slytherin_ zu finden. Maya lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als sie daran dachte, wie eingebildet und selbstverliebt die Slytherins doch sind.

Als Maya nach vorne sah erschrak sie. Sie musste ziemlich lange in Gedanken versunken sein, denn Pierre war bereits dabei, nach vorne zu gehen und den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt zu bekommen, der bestimmte welches Haus für den jeweiligen Schüler am besten geeignet war, was Maya von ihrer Großtante bei dem letzten Familienfest erklärt bekommen hatte.

„Pierre Marchand…Ein Franzose also, ah ah ah… Wie es scheint mir bist du ein guter Sportler und hast ein großes Herz…GRYFFINDOR!"

Pierre grinste vor lauter Freude und schallendes Geklatsche brach in der großen Halle aus als er an den Gryffindor-Tisch ging und dort freudig begrüßt wurde.

_Ruhig bleiben Maya,_ sagte sie sich selbst als sie die 200 Meter durch die Halle auf den sprechenden Hut zuging. Sie ging an den Schülern und Studenten vorbei und merkte, wie von rechts und links, vorne und hinten Blicke an ihr haften blieben. Es ging ein Raunen durch die große Halle und Maya wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. _Meine Veela-Gene machen sich mal wieder bemerkbar…_und unwillkürlich suchte sie hilfesuchend den Blickkontakt zu ihrer Großtante, die direkt neben dem sprechenden Hut stand.

Als Maya bereits auf dem relativ kleinen, braunen Stuhl platzgenommen hatte, wusste sie wie unbehaglich sich die anderen gefühlt haben. _Wie auf dem Präsentierteller!_ , dachte sie sich, als ihr der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde.

„Maya-Amélie Dupont!", sagt der sprechende Hut und wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Halle. Als Maya aufsah, sah sie am Ende der Halle eine brünette Hexe die geradewegs auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zuging. Maya hatte keine Zweifel, dass es die Hexe war, nach der sie die ganze Zeit in der Großen Halle Ausschau gehalten hatte und ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„McGonagalls Großnichte habe ich hier sitzen… So so…" _Ich hab ja gehört, dass der sprechende Hut ehrlich ist, aber SO?! Mein Schuljahr beginnt ja super…_Dachte Maya während sie die aufkommende Unruhe unter den Schülern und Studenten sah. Als der sprechende Hut seine Stimme erhob, kehrte wieder Ruhe in der Großen Halle ein.

0-0

Hermine kam abgehetzt an der großen Halle an und die beiden großen Flügeltüren waren schon geschlossen. _Jetzt bin ich auch noch zu spät und das auch noch als Schülersprecherin… Du bist ein super Vorbild Hermine Jane Granger!_

Sie öffnete die Flügeltüren so leise wie möglich. Durch den kleinen Spalt hallte die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes und ihr war bewusst, dass sie die Ansprache bereits verpasst hatte. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie erst bei den Studenten waren und sie sich noch schnell an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzen konnte.

Als sie die Halle betrat und nach vorne schaute, sah sie direkt in zwei dunkelbraune Augen und ihr Atem stockte. Da saß die junge Hexe, die sie vor weniger als 24 Stunden auf Gleis 9 ¾ umgerannt hatte. Sie löste sich von ihren so anziehenden Augen und ging geradewegs auf den freien Platz neben Ginny zu.

„Wo warst du?!" Ginny sah sie verärgert an.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten..." sagte Hermine völlig außer Atem zurück.

„Und von wem?"

„Hedwig."

Ginny sah sie verdutzt an. Warum sollte die Eule ihres Freundes Hermine aufhalten? Sie hob die rechte Hand und platzierte ihre Handfläche auf Hermines Stirn. „Hast du Fieber?!"

Hermine warf Ginny einen Blick zu und Ginny nahm ihre Hand schnell wieder weg, doch konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich sollte, nach McGonagalls Anweisung, noch einmal nach sehen, ob alle Schüler sich in der Großen Halle eingefunden haben oder noch welche auf den Gängen oder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sind. Also bin ich in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und hörte ein leises Geräusch oben vom Turm. Dann bin ich hoch und wollte nachsehen ob dort noch Schüler waren aber an stattdessen, saß Hedwig mit einem Pergament dort und sah mich an. Ich nahm das Pergament und darauf stand, dass Ron und Harry erst morgen früh hier eintreffen werden, da ihnen auf halber Strecke der Motor des Autos ausging."

„Anstatt einfach eine SMS zu schicken…"Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kennst ihn doch, er ist eher der altmodische Typ und Ronald hat sein Handy sowieso nicht dabei." Hermine lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Guck mal wer da oben sitzt, du hättest die Blicke der Kerle sehen sollen als sie nach vorne ging, alle waren wie hypnotisiert von ihr" sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen und in dem Moment schallte die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes durch die Halle: „McGonagalls Großnichte habe ich hier sitzen… So so…"

Hermine und Ginny konnten es nicht fassen und sahen sich sprachlos und mit offenem Mund an, als die Schüler und Studenten um sie herum anfingen zu tuscheln, was Hermine auf eine gewisse Art und Weiße gar nicht gut gefiel.

0-0

„Wie es mir scheint warst du in deiner Vergangenheit sehr tapfer. Es gibt nicht alle Tage eine so junge Hexe, die an vorderster Front ihre Zauberschule verteidigt hat und nicht davor scheute, dem Tod in das Auge zu blicken. Diese herausragende Heldentat zeugt von großem Mut und daher ist das einzig richtige Haus für dich: GRYFFINDOR!" Maya war erleichtert und etwas peinlich berührt zugleich, da schallendes Geklatsche ausbrach als sie an den Gryffindor-Tisch ging.

Eine rothaarige Hexe lächelte sie an und verwies mit einem Handzeichen, dass sie sich doch neben sie setzten solle: „Hier ist noch ein Platz frei, setzt dich doch."

Maya ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nahm dankend den Platz neben ihr ein.

„Ich bin Ginny", sagte die Rothaarige zu ihr mit einem Lächeln.

„Maya, freut mich" sagte Maya, noch etwas überwältigt von den Gefühlen der vergangenen 3 Minuten.

„Und das ist Hermine", Ginny rutsche ein wenig nach hinten und Maya sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen der atemberaubenden Hermine Jane Granger, die Frau, des goldenen Trios, welches den Dunklen Lord zu Fall brachte.

Ein verunsichertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht al sie die ältere Hexe ansah.

„Maya" sagte Maya und lächelte zurück.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, diese junge Hexe hatte an vorderster Front mitgekämpft, gegen den Dunklen Lord um Beauxbaton zu verteidigen. Sie hatte den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen. Damals war Maya 14, der Krieg war seit vier Jahren vorbei, was bedeutete das sie nicht älter als 18 Jahre sein konnte. Unfassbar schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Ginny sah sie fragend an: "Worüber denkst du denn gerade nach?"

„Ach…Nichts so wirklich...Nur-ach nichts." Hermine war noch zu sehr in Gedanken um einen klaren Satz hervorzubringen.

„Du wirkst aber nicht so…" Ginny machte sich gerade ernsthafte Sorgen.

„Doch, ich bin lediglich müde und will einfach nur noch ins Bett…"

„Apropos, du hast ja jetzt deinen eigenen Turm!" Ginny grinste sie an und wandte sich zu Maya: „Darf ich vorstellen: Hermine Jane Granger, Schülersprecherin von Hogwarts! Besitzt einen eigenen Turm weil sie sich für die Schlafsäle zu fein ist!" Mit einem Augenzwinkern grinste sie Maya an.

„Ginny!" ermahnte sie Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Es ist doch so, nicht wahr Miss Granger? Wieso solltest du sonst einen eigenen Turm wollen? Nächtliche Aktivitäten kennst du ja nicht!"

„Ginny Weasley!" Hermine lief rot an und sah etwas verärgert zu dem Rotschopf.

Maya betrachte das ganze Spektakel mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Hermine sah in die dunkelbraunen Augen von der jungen Hexe und war fasziniert von ihnen.

„Hey Maya, ich hab gerade gehört hier gibt es ein Schwimmteam!", Maya drehte sich um als sie die Stimme von Pierre hinter sich hörte, „wie mir gesagt wurde wird ein neuer Teamcaptain gesucht, genau das Richtige für dich! Ich habe Gina gesagt sie soll dich mal ansprechen."

„Ehm.. Ja, danke…", Maya war überwältigt und leicht überfordert mit den ganzen neuen Eindrücken und Menschen hier. Sie ist anfangs eher die Schüchterne und hält sich im Hintergrund, aber Pierre war gesprächig wie eh und je und wie er eben ist, lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus um zu zeigen wie stolz er auf seine beste Freundin war, auch wenn das bedeutete, sie als Teamcaptain vorzuschlagen.

„Kein Problem, wir sehen uns nachher, ich wollte mir mit Gina noch den See und das Quidditch-Feld ansehen.", sagte Pierre und lächelte Ginny und Hermine begrüßend zu.

„Aber Gina ist eine Frau oder?", fragte Maya mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Ja ist sie, nur weil ich schwul bin heißt es nicht, dass ich nur mit Kerlen alleine durch die Gegend ziehen muss.", er sah ihr Grinsen und war froh, dass sie sich etwas entspannt hatte, er machte sich, wie immer, wieder viel zu viele Sorgen um sie.

Gerade als Maya den Mut hatte, Hermine zu fragen ob sie ihr morgen den Campus zeige, ertönte die Stimme von McGonagall, welche verkündete, dass das Essen gleich auf dem Tisch erscheine und allen einen guten Appetit wünsche.

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien, war Maya ziemlich froh, nach dieser ganzen Aufregung endlich etwas Essen zu können und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Ginny neben ihr sie ansprach. Erst nach ein paar Malen, bemerkte Maya, dass sie angesprochen wurde und lief hoch rot an.

„Kein Grund zur Nervosität, ich wollte dir lediglich anbieten, dass ich dich morgen herum führen kann, schließlich ist Samstag und wir haben frei, damit du dich ein wenig besser zurecht findest."

„Das wäre sehr nett von dir", Maya war froh, dass sie auf so nette Bekanntschaften stieß.

„Daraus wird leider nichts Miss Weasley.", sagte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen, welche eindeutig Minerva McGonagall gehörte.

Die drei jungen Hexen drehten sich um und sahen McGonagall an.

„Ich möchte, dass Miss Granger meiner Nichte ein wenig Nachhilfe gibt. Maya ist eine gute Schülerin, doch ist es etwas anderes auf französisch unterrichtet zu werden als auf Englisch. Von daher läge es mir an Herzen, wenn Sie, Miss Granger, mit Maya ein wenig die Bücher durchgehen und ihr in der Anfangszeit zur Seite stehen wenn sie fragen hat, oder ihr bei den Hausarbeiten helfen. Wäre das möglich?", trotz ihrer autoritären Art, kam eine leichte Nervosität rüber.

_Sie möchte, dass es ihrer Nichte hier gut ergeht und sie sich gut einlebt,_ dachte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, „Natürlich ist das möglich.", sagte sie zu McGonagall, „ Ich habe einen eigenen Turm als Schülersprecherin, dort können wir ungestört lernen.", sagte Hermine an Maya gerichtet.

_Ja, und andere versaute Dinge,_ dachte Giny mit einem Grinsen, was von Hermine nicht unbemerkt blieb und Ginny einen Tritt auf den Fuß kostete.

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Maya und hoffte, dass die Kabbelei mit Ginny unbemerkt blieb.

0-0

_Suuuuuper eingefädelt Minerva! _dachte Maya und kochte innerlich. _Wie soll ich das denn neben ihr aushalten?! _

In dem Moment kam Pierre um die Ecke, nahm sie an der Hand und sagte: „Komm, wir gehen an die frische Luft." Und er sah sie mit diesem Ich-befreie-dich-aus-der-Situation-kein-Widerstand-Blick an.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von McGonagall, Ginny und Hermine und gingen durch die großen Flügeltüren in den weniger belebten Flur.

„Was ist los?", fragte Pierre als sie in die sternenklare Nacht hinausgingen und Maya fing an, von den letzten zehn Minuten zu berichten.


End file.
